


Une légère méprise

by Calimera



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda se disait qu'ils formaient une famille adorable, tous les deux, ou : quelqu'un prend Kevin et William pour un père et son fils, et ça a rendu Kevin incroyablement joyeux.</p>
<p>  <b>Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Naehja/Dragonna. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Une légère méprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/gifts).



Hilda se dit qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux.

Le travail de marchande de fruits et légumes n'était pas de tout repos, surtout à Londres, ville qui ne dormait jamais et qui fourmillait de gens à toute heure, mais s'il y avait une chose que Hilda aimait beaucoup, c'était papoter avec ses clients et observer les passants. Elle s'amusait à essayer de deviner leurs âges, statures sociales, liens de parentés... Dans un monde où tout le monde se pressait, il était important pour elle de se reposer et d'observer le monde autour d'elle.

C'est de cette façon qu'elle les avait remarqué. C'était alors la fin de journée, près de la sortie de Regent's Park où elle vendait ses pommes. Se promenant dans le parc, deux jeunes gens impeccablement habillés, dans de longs manteaux, l'un noir, l'autre crème. Il dégageait d'entre eux beaucoup de familiarité.

L'un deux, le plus jeune, fut celui qu'elle remarqua en premier car il était plus jeune et plus petit de taille que son compagnon, et parce que ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les blés et ses yeux aussi verts qu'une prairie une journée de printemps (Hilda avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux verts). Il se tenait et se déplaçait de façon droite et distinguée, celui-là savait parfaitement se tenir en public, ses vêtements étaient simples mais de qualité, et Hilda devina tout de suite que ce jeune homme devait appartenir à la noblesse. Il paraissait jeune, à peine plus de 16 ans, et Hilda eut une pensée affectueuse et nostalgique pour son fils, parti travailler à la marine.

Son compagnon était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, et d'un chapeau haut de forme semblable à celui du jeune garçon. Il émanait de lui beaucoup de sérénité que Hilda se sentit calme rien qu'en l'observant. Ses cheveux, noirs, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et son visage orné d'un sourire affectueux alors qu'il observait son jeune compagnon de ses yeux violets.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle pouvait deviner. Pendant un moment, ils bavardaient avec entrain ; le plus jeune surtout, tandis que son compagnon l'écoutait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, répondant de temps en temps. Il y avait, dans leurs gestes, beaucoup de familiarité : l'aisance du jeune garçon, les sourires patients et affectueux de l'adulte l'accompagnant, la main qui se posait parfois sur l'épaule ou le dos du jeune garçon. Puis, ce dernier posa une question à son acolyte qui sembla soudain gêné. Le garçon se fâcha alors, et réprimanda son aîné qui, de loin, semblait rire de façon gênée, agitant ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Le plus jeune soupira alors, semblant exaspéré, tandis que l'adulte tentait de l'apaiser. Hilda se mit à rire en voyant leurs mimiques. Qu'ils étaient adorables, ces deux-là ! Étaient-ils père et fils ? Il lui semblait bien, bien que le père fasse un peu jeune, mais il y avait beaucoup d'affection, de sérénité et de familiarité entre ces deux-là, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient de la même famille. De loin, elle vit le grand et élégant brun réajuster le manteau de son cadet, celui-ci protesta un peu pour la forme mais laissa faire. Hilda sourit d'un air espiègle. Oui, ils étaient définitivement père et fils ces deux-là. Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur promenade et Hilda à son travail, elle se dit qu'ils formaient une famille adorable. 

xXx

Elle les revit sortant du parc alors que le soleil se couchait. Hilda resta debout à les observer tandis que son mari commençait à ranger la marchandise et à fermer le stand. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien offrir quelques-unes de ses pommes, à ces charmants gentlemen, mais elle ignorait comment ils allaient réagir. Les gens de bonne société n'avaient que peu d'égard pour ceux en bas de l'échelle sociale.

Pourtant, elle se rappela de la gentillesse et de la sérénité qui se dégageaient de ces deux jeunes gens, et son instinct lui disait que ceux-là ne la rejetterait pas. Ainsi, Hilda prit deux de ses plus belles pommes et alla à leur rencontre.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue et s'arrêtèrent lorsque Hilda les approcha.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, veuillez m'excuser... !

\- Bonjour madame, lui répondit le plus âgé, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Sa voix était douce et calme, et Hilda se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

\- Je voulais vous dire que vous formez une adorable famille tous les deux, ainsi je veux vous offrir ces pommes qui viennent de mon commerce, répondit Hilda en leur montrant ses précieux fruits.

Ils semblèrent surpris, le plus jeune encore plus, ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Le plus âgé parvint à sortir de sa stupeur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il poliment.

Hilda se méprit sur l'origine de leur surprise et répondit :

\- J'espère que vous pardonnerez une vieille dame comme moi, mais voyez-vous je vous ai observé tout à l'heure et j'ai trouvé que vous étiez adorables tous les deux, j'ai rarement vu autant de complicité entre un père et son fils, dit-elle avec une lueur émue dans le regard (ces choses-là donnaient tellement de baume au cœur à une vieille dame comme elle)

Le plus jeune semblait toujours aussi surpris, et il observait Hilda comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

En revanche, la surprise chez l'heureux papa laissa place à de l'émerveillement, et un grand sourire vint naître sur son visage.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Madame, dit-il. Vous êtes bien aimable !

Hilda balaya le compliment d'un geste de la main, sourde aux « Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kevin ? » que murmurait, légèrement agacé, le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, pensez ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en tendant ses pommes, pour vous et votre fils.

Elle lui offrit un sourire ému tandis qu'il prenait les pommes tout en la remerciant.

Elle ajouta, avec un clin d’œil, au « père » :

\- Vous devez être fier de votre fils, Monsieur. Votre garçon a l'air si adorable !

Le sourire du père était encore plus éclatant, si possible, il rayonnait de bonheur. Littéralement.

D'un air joyeux, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son « fils ». Fils qui protesta, mais, comme Hilda, il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ses exclamations (« Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues Kevin ?? »)

\- Vous avez raison, Madame, je suis en effet très fier de mon fils, répondit Kevin, William est mon bien le plus précieux sur Terre !

Hilda fondit intérieurement. Existait-il un compliment encore plus adorable ? Elle ne le pensa pas. De son côté, William avait cessé de résister à l'étreinte de Kevin et l'observait d'un air perplexe mais touché, ainsi qu'en témoignait le rose qui commençait à colorer ses joues.

\- Nous vous remercions beaucoup pour votre gentillesse Madame !

Kevin prit sa main et la baisa.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, Madame.

Hilda se mit à rougir.

\- Je vous en prie, bonne soirée à vous et à votre fils !

Kevin lui sourit une dernière fois, puis il s'éloigna avec son fils.

xXx

Tandis que Hilda retournait à son commerce et à son mari, Kevin et William continuèrent leur route.

William était encore marqué par cette rencontre. Son majordome aussi, à en juger par le sourire joyeux qu'il portait encore. William laissa un moment passer entre eux, avant de crever le silence :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Kevin ? Prétendre être ce qu'on est pas ?

\- Je me serais voulu de contrarier cette dame, jeune maître, répondit Kevin, une âme si aimable et généreuse...

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, mais quand même... (ses joues étaient chaudes)

Kevin stoppa sa marche et observa son jeune maître d'un air concerné.

\- Je ne vous ai pas contrarié, j'espère ?

William s'arrêta à son tour pour l'observer. Kevin semblait contrarié à l'idée que cela aurait pu contrarier ou vexer son cadet, ou que cela aurait pu lui ramener des souvenirs de son propre père. Mais Kevin avait semblé heureux d'être pris pour le père de William et non son majordome et William s'en voudrait de lui enlever cette joie, après tous les soucis qu'ils ont traversé tous les deux.

Finalement, il détourna son regard de Kevin et répondit :

\- ... non, je ne le suis pas, mais... c'était juste... inattendu, disons.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés alors ?

Il semblait peu certain que William se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son majordome. Il fixa Kevin et lui dit le plus sincèrement du monde : "Non, pas du tout."

La mine de Kevin rayonna alors. "Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre, jeune maître !"

Ils reprirent leur marche, cette fois plus heureux et légers. Dans sa bonne humeur, Kevin fredonna une chanson, et William se détendit en profitant de la fin de journée.

\- Entre nous, jeune maître, cela ne me gêne pas d'être votre père, lui dit Kevin avec un regard espiègle.

William l'observa, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, pour la forme.

\- Si tu le dis... _Papa_ !

L'exclamation ravie de Kevin se fit entendre sur plusieurs mètres.


End file.
